Curious, Ohh So Curious
by SoulEaterMarie
Summary: ((By the way, the title has nothing to do with the story, I just couldn't think of anything else :/ )) Asher had been lucky to find an apartment in Death City, even luckier to get enrolled in The DWMA. She was a weapon, although, she didn't have a meister. But, when our dear girl, meets a certain blue-haired ninja... Things turn quite peculiar. Rated T for cursing. No SoulxStein


_Hey guys! it's been sometime, ehh? anyways, I decided to start a Soul Eater fanfiction! the grammar is horrible, I will admit. also, there are probably some mis-spelled words in there somewhere too :) another thing.. every fanfiction that I actually like, nobody finishes them T^T but, whatever. constructive criticism welcome! Enjoy my pretties~_

* * *

Asher sighed contently and snuggled deeper into her blanket, muttering incoherently.

She had been lucky to find an apartment in Death City, even luckier to get enrolled in The DWMA. She was a weapon, although, she didn't have a meister. Though, when she had met Death himself to discuss her enrollment, he had promised to find her one.

She was a blade, cliche as it was. She had heard that almost every weapon there was a blade of some sort. But, she couldn't change what she was.

She was an axe, a giant one at that, clocking in a seven feet when sat upright. Her blade was silver, with specks of red and black embedded in it. Her handle was coal black, and had a cross that hovered above the top. A work of art, really.

Out of her weapon state, her stature was thin, she was (even though she would never admit it) flat chested. Her hair was red. Not a ginger red, but an unnatural red, resembling the color of blood. She was pale and found it almost impossible to tan. Her eyes were another thing that was unusual about her. Her right eye was black, her left, silver. She was teased about it often, but she could care less.

She groaned as a loud 'beeping' noise filled the air. "Yeah.. Yeah.." She grumbled, ripping herself away from the sweet warmth of her bed and standing on the cold, wooden floor, then padding her way across the hall to her bathroom.

She groaned again upon seeing her hair. It was a mess, frizzing out in every direction imaginable. She shook her head as she opened a drawer and pulled out a brush, knowing that she had her work cut out for her. But she simply couldn't look bad on her first day. Her head jerked with every movement of the comb as she worked her way through the tangled mess of crimson.

She grinned at herself in the mirror, finally taming the beast of hair. She walked back into her room, feeling slightly nervous. Would they like her? She shook her head to clear the thought away as she stared at her open closet.

It was filled with mostly button-up flannel shirts, band shirts, and jeans. She cursed herself for not having a more wide selection. She shifted through the clothes, finally deciding on her favorite white button-up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. It was your first day, try to make an impression..

Slipping on the clothes, she found herself constantly staring at her locket. She honestly didn't know how or why she had it, but she always wore it, she felt as if it was her job to. It was silver, like most charms, and had the design of a lion, standing through many lines ((state alchemist, FMA pocket watch))

The girl glanced over at her alarm-clock and found that she had atleast a hour more till school was do. She mentally sighed. Why did she set her alarm so early?

She looked around the room, searching for something to occupy her mind while the minutes ticked by. She came up empty except for her iPod and sketchbook. She shrugged again, snatching the old notebook and heading off to the bathroom.

Setting the book down, Asher looked around for the curling iron she had set out last night. She found it in the kitchen. "How the hell?.." She shook her head and walked back towards the bathroom and plugging it up.

While she waited, she plopped down in the floor and grabbed her sketchbook off the counter and started flipping through it. The girl couldn't go anywhere without it. It was mostly filled with drawings of trees and maybe some sketches of people outside her apartment here and there.

She got through curling her hair with minimal injuries, except for burn on her ear, but that could be easily hid. She sighed again, slipping on her combat boots that she wore with everything. Glancing at her clock she nodded and strutted out the door, grinning.

She smiled widely up at The DWMA. She was finally here. Finally..

With every step, Asher bounced as she climbed the stairs, but something was tugging on her stomach, nervousness. She was afraid they wouldn't like her.

The students there were quite peculiar, as she walked through the halls, they kept giving her looks that if looks could kill, she would be murdered, resurrected, and murdered again.

"Hey, kid!" An obnoxious voice called behind her. She spun on her heel to face the person. A boy with blue hair that spiked out in five different directions stood infront of her. Sporting a star tattoo on his shoulder, this made her clutch her wrist, where her own tattoo lay.

"Yes?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at the curious boy. Her hand twitched to just find out what made him tick. "I'm BlackStar! I'm the star of this show, got it?!" He yelled, grinning. Again, the girl raised an eyebrow. Why had someone just introduced themselves when she didn't even say a word to them?

"Nice to know" she called, already turning on her heel once again to walk to her first class. Some guy's named Dr. Stein. She felt that based on the name, she would get along with the man quite well.

"Hey! That's rude!" The bluenette called and ran after her. "So?" She muttered.

"Well, what's your name? Ehh? Your not here to steal my spotlight, are ya?" He yelled. Seriously? Does this kid even know how to be quiet? "What if I am?" She sighed, realizing that she couldn't shake off the boy.

"Well, ya would get very far! Everyone here knows I'm the biggest star!" He laughed. "Ok, BlackStar, what exactly do you want?" She huffed in annoyance, the boy seemed taken back by the question.

"I.."

"Exactly, now, if you will, I'd like to get to Dr. Stein's class" And so, our dear Asher, just made the mistake of telling BlackStar her class.

"Really?! That's awesome! I have the same class!" BlackStar smiled. "Ohh hell no.." She yelped, cradling her head in her arms. "What's wrong?! You get the blessing of a star in your presence!"

"Exactly"

* * *

After she escaped the boy only to run to Dr. Stein's class, she was greeted by a man who was very pale and had a screw in his head. He was seated in a chair that looked like it had been stitched together.. Literally.

"Hello, are you Dr. Stein?" Asher asked politely, intrigued by his beauty.

The man smirked, throwing his arms lazily across the back of his chair. "Yes, you must be the new student, Asher?"

She nodded and felt a small blush rise in her cheeks from her name rolling off his tongue. "Yeah.. Lord Death said that I had to give these to you.." She trailed and pulled her registration for her back pocket, then handed it to man. She stepped back.

"Yes, so, you're BlackStar's sister?"

She blinked. "P-pardon?"

Dr. Stein chuckled. "Kidding, take your seat, class will be st-"

"ASHER!" An obnoxious voice called, she groaned. "Ohh hell.."

BlackStar laughed, waving frantically at her, except now he was followed by a brunette who was apologizing over his yells. BlackStar pointed to Asher. "That's the girl I told you about earlier!" He yelped as she climbed the rows to her seat, which, so happened to be two seats down from the blue-haired boy.

.oOo.

Once class had actually started, she came to like Dr. Stein even more. He thought alot like her, wanting to find out what made something tick.

The two seats that separated Asher and BlackStar were filled by a boy with white hair, which she found strangely attractive, his hair was held back by a yellow headband. The boy had red eyes, which Asher again found strangely attractive.

The other seat was filled by a girl with ash-blonde hair, which was put up in pig-tails and had emerald eyes. Though, she looked like she was together with the white-haired boy that was receiving whispers from BlackStar and shot smirks in Asher's direction every so often.

Soon, the class ended and Asher bolted to the door, hoping to avoid a confrontation with BlackStar or his white-haired friend. Her dreams were crushed when a hand gripped her arm firmly. She groaned. "What BlackS-?!"

Asher spun around, expecting to find the annoying blue-headed kid, but instead she found herself staring into crimson eyes. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks as the boy smirked. "So, you're Asher, right? Cool name" he grinned, though all the girl managed to do was nod, as if in a trance.

"Y-yeah.." She trailed, looking at the ground as the boy let go of her. BlackStar grinned. "this is Soul! As this is Tsubaki! And this is Maka! And this is Liz-"

"Yeah, yeah, can it" she muttered, already to the door when Dr. Stein turned to her. "Lord Death wants to see you, you know where the room is, right?" He grinned, she nodded and walked out of the door, smiling.

* * *

Asher stepped into the long hallway that contained guillotines. She shuddered and walked briskly towards the Shinigami, though she couldn't shake the feeling that one was going to fall on her any second.

"Hiya, Asher!" Lord Death called excitedly. "Hello, Lord Death" she smiled, bowing respectively. "May I ask why you called me here?"

"Ohh yes! I have found you a meister!" He called. Her face light up like a thousand lightbulbs at his words. "R-really?!"

"Oh yes! He's also new, I'm sure you two will get along well" he laughed cheerfully. "Well, then.. His name is Giovanni, he is starting tomorrow. He will be in Dr. Stein's class along with you!"

Asher nodded gratefully and smiled, heading off to her apartment.


End file.
